


MULTIDISCIPLINARY MEDICAL TEAM MEETING RE: DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY

by Jacqueline_64



Series: The Post Gunther Sessions [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Healing, Injury, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Trauma, assessment, treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: The medical team treating the severely injured Starsky meets to discuss his progress.
Series: The Post Gunther Sessions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	MULTIDISCIPLINARY MEDICAL TEAM MEETING RE: DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY

**Author's Note:**

> Although not a part of my post Sweet Revenge series, I do use those stories as point of reference for the “Post Gunther Sessions” stories, by which I mean that any literary liberties (such as the explanation why Starsky is 32 in 1979 – see notes on The Journey; the length of the surgery on Starsky, the length of his coma) are the same as in the post Sweet Revenge series. The timeline of Hutch’s therepeutic sessions are mostly related to and the same as in Nine Days, also of the post Sweet Revenge series.

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

# THE POST GUNTHER SESSIONS

Jacqueline©2019-11-06

Notes from the department psychiatrist and hospital psychologist on the  
therapeutic sessions they had with Starsky and Hutch in the aftermath of the shooting.

## MULTIDISCIPLINARY MEDICAL TEAM MEETING  
RE: DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY

  
**June 4, 1979 – 11:35 AM, Memorial **

**HISTORY:  
Patient:** David Michael Starsky, white male, age 32  
**Date of admission:** May 15, 1979 - 1:50 PM; time of incident: approx. 1:08 PM  
**Category:** Multi-trauma and Injury; Penetrating injuries to trunk: 3 gunshot wounds (GSW); suspected trauma to spinal cord; severe (internal) bleeding/suspected arterial haemorrhage; weak / irregular pulse; respiratory distress; unconscious.  
**ER:** trauma staff worked to stabilize the patient until finally at 2:45 PM he could be transferred to the OR for surgery.  
**OR:** Trauma surgery team (OTT 4) – 9 hrs, 17 minutes; 3 bullets removed; 10 pints of blood; cardiac arrest after 4 hrs and 12 minutes; thoracotomy; resuscitation 7 minutes; cont. surgery.  
**Post-op status:**  
critical; comatose;  
May 16, 1979 03:21 PM: cardiac arrest resuscitation 14 minutes.  
May 17, 1979 08.30 PM: Downgraded to serious/guarded  
May 18, 1979 09:20 AM: off ventilator; nasal canula – status coma unchanged until 08:05 AM: patient conscious  
May 19, 1979 07:56 AM: patient awake – cognitive ability could not be tested yet  
May 20, 1979 11:05 AM: level 1 cognitive ability test; failed  
May 21, 1979 08:45 AM: level 1 cognitive ability test: successful  
May 22, 1979 10:15 AM: cognitive skills: adequate (non verbal); short term memory: unsatisfactory  
May 23, 1979 09:45 AM: level 2 cognitive ability test: failed; respiratory infection  
May 24, 1979 08:15 AM: respiratory infection; intravenous antibiotics; decision pending on putting patient on ventilator again.  
May 25, 1979 08.15 AM: restless night; fever spiking at 104 degrees; upgrade intravenous antibiotics; patient sedated  
May 26, 1979 08.15 AM: situation unchanged  
May 27, 1979 08.15 AM: slight improvement; fever down to 100 degrees  
May 28, 1979 08.15 AM: patient’s temperature down to normal level; sedation level reduced  
May 29, 1979 09:15 AM: patient off sedation, temperature normal, first psychological assessment cancelled  
May 30, 1979 10:05 AM: situation unchanged; introduction gelatin; special attention swallowing  
May 31, 1979 09:30 AM: note nursing staff regarding development of bedsores; special attention/treatment plan  
June 01, 1979 10:30 AM wound care pressure ulcer started  
June 02, 1979 08:15 AM patient transferred to high care unit; special matress, wound care cont’d.  
June 03, 1979 05:30 PM introduction applesauce; nausea (admin. Prochlorperazine)

**Status updates:  
**Cavanaugh (pulmonologist):  
patient bounced back from respiratory infection; responded well to antibiotics. Lungs remain source for special attention, especially now that patient is started on oral intake of gelatin and soft and liquid foods. Coordination between breathing and swallowing is still off; danger of choking. Therapy advise requested.  
  
Yang (SCI specialist)/ Westham (peripheral nerve surgeon)/Foretti (neurologist):  
Patient’s physical responses still off. Hand-eye coordination: off. Reflexes: delayed/weak. No permanent spinal damage; probable cause neurological (coma; possibly cardiac arrest in surgery and after). Foretti in lead now for neurological testing.  
  
Foretti: cognitive skills still only at level 2; confusion/memory lapses (see transcript of brief consult with patient on June 02 – included).  
**  
Conclusion:  
**Jamison (head of trauma 1, critical care, physiatrist):  
Overall patient is improving, however minimally and slowly. Taking into consideration the amount and severity of his trauma, his current situation is beyond expectations. Condition remains fragile which demands continued attention of the highest level; staff is putting together back-up team for relief. Protocol on treatment is ready to be shared and followed strictly for later reference and documentation.  
  
**Appendix: consultation Foretti / patient (Det. D.M. Starsky) transcript by Calahan  
F: **Good morning. How are you feeling today?  
**S:** Okay.  
**F: **Can you tell me if you’ve seen me before?  
**S:** (note: patient unresponsive verbally)  
**F: **Have you seen me before?  
**S: **Yes.  
**F: **When was that?  
**S:** I can see you.  
**F: **That’s very good. Is this the first time you see me?  
**S: **(note: patient unresponsive verbally)  
**F: **Do you know where you are?  
**S:** Yes.  
**F: **Can you tell me where you are?  
**S:** I am here.  
**F: **Very good. Do you know what kind of building this is?  
**S:** It’s ---- it’s a building --- uh – a bedroom.  
**F: **Yes, it’s a bedroom. In what kind of building?  
**S:** \--- A hospital?  
**F: **Very good. Do you know why you are at a hospital?  
**S:** \--- I think --- someone --- someone is sick? Or got shot?  
**F: **That’s right. Do you know who got shot?  
**S:** \--- Not my partner? Huh? Did he get shot?  
**F: **No, actually you are the one who got shot, Detective Starsky. You are the one in hospital.  
**S:** I am? Am I sick?  
**F: **No, you were shot, but you are on the mend now. You’re making progress.  
**S:** So, was I in an accident?  
**F:** No, you were shot. You are in hospital healing and on the mend. Thank you for answering my questions. I will see you again soon, Mr. Starsky.  
**S:** But did they shoot my partner? Is he okay?  
**F:** Yes, he is fine, don’t you worry about that. He is – speak of the devil, here he is now, coming to visit you. Please keep it brief, Detective. (note:  
Det. Hutchinson arrived for a visit to his partner, patient Det. D.M. Starsky; Dr Foretti went to nurses station; I – Calahan – lagged behind and  
overheard next exchange between both detectives.)  
**H:** Hey, how are you doing today? You look better!  
**S:** They told me you got shot!  
**H:** Who told you that? I’m fine, don’t worry.

**(…**…..)  
  
  
  



End file.
